Maple Story Hero: The Unexpected
by WinterHowls
Summary: When Aran, Evan, Mercedes, Luminous and Phantom live under the same roof, what happen?
1. Chapter 1

**********Haha, this may be a little out of character...with.. some grammar problems.. hehe Please Read and Review! :D**

* * *

******When It Comes Together**

******Chapter 1**

**"********WHERE IS MY BOW?!" Mercedes shouting loudly , running here and there around the house where the 5 Heroes live – Mercedes the Archer Hero , Aran the Warrior Hero, Phantom the Thief King , Luminous the Mage Hero, Evan the Dragon Master.**

**"********What is it, Mercedes?" Evan takes a look from the door of Mercedes' room.**

**"********WHATS WITH THIS!" - Aran sadly mixed with angry emotion looking at his messy room that cause by Mercedes.**

**"********MY BOW IS GONE!" Mercedes staring at both of them with an angry looking. Evan and Aran can feel her Aura around her without going near. Mercedes won't go anywhere without her lovely bow, the only thing that can give her safety feelings. Now the bow is gone, no wonder that she would be so panic and does everything to find it back.**

**"********Probably is at somewhere around the house. Did you find every corner? Or even in your room?" Evan said calmly, try not to burst her anger out.**

**"********No! It's not in my room, not even in Aran's room! I've search everywhere!" Mercedes said unsteadily, probably this volcano on her head is smoking.**

******"LUMINOUS!"**

**"********What?" Luminous yawn and answer with a lazy tone.**

**"********OPEN THE DOOR NOW!"**

**"********For what? I'm sleeping …"**

**"********WHEN I SAID NOW, I MEAN NOW!"**

******Luminous see through the window and saw Aran an Evan jumping up and down at outside to give him the signal: Open the door and let her in..! She is going to burst!**

******Quickly, Luminous open the door and saw an angry Queen standing outside of his room with a strong aura surfing around her.**

**"********Eiye… Good Morning, my highness, What can I do for you?" with a forced smiling on his sweating face , Luminous got no idea what he had done to her to make her angry.**

**"********GO AWAY!" with a strong force , Luminous skip to aside and slowly go out of the room and joined Aran and Evan when the Queen is angrily searching the room and made a mess.**

**"********My room…" Luminous watching the Queen spoiling his room hopelessly, files flying around, book all over the floor. Turning his back to see the other 2 hoping to find an answer of what happen to her.**

**"********She lost her bow-"Evan saying and cut off by Aran**

**"********And you're not the only victim." Aran sadly cleaning messy, 100% destroyed room. You got no idea what the room had became when a hero goes in and destroy your room with full force.**

**"********IT'S NOT HERE! URGH!" Throwing a bunch of magic and spell book to the ground, Luminous fainted as his precious book being tosses there and there.**

**"********Aww… com'on, I'm sure you can find it when you find it with a peaceful and patient mind." Evan trying to cheer up and lower down her anger.**

**"********MY BOW IS GONE! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO STAY CALM!?"**

**"********Erm… maybe is at other places…" A piece of quietness came.**

**"********Other places?! PHANTOM!"**

******Evan found he has place a best friend into trouble. *facepalm***

******If Phantom really taken her bow, he will be 100% dead!**

**"********PHANTOM! OPEN THE DOOR, NOW. IF NOT I'LL BURST IN!"**

…******...**

**"********PHANTOM, YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE!"**

******As the Queen trying to burst in the door, it did not open. Phantom is the Thief King, his room must be having many precious thing (And also personal stuff) in his room. No way that he would not put a spell on it to avoid from people who burst in.**

******~At the same moment~**

**"********My, my. Wait at here for a long time? My love?" A guy around 18 Years-old standing at the roof. Wearing a formal shirt with many sapphire and jewels around him, with a Crane-shape-cap with a blue silk tied round the cap. Hand playing the card turning around on his finger.  
"Huh? Phantom!" Empress Aria happily ran to her lover and hugged tightly, warmly leaning at his chest. "Miss me that much?" Phantom chuckles. Using the Tarot card on his hand and change into a beautiful rose and give to Aria.**

**"********What makes you took so long for getting here? Since you have your Lumiere."  
"Well in order to protect my head from beheaded by the Empress, I should obey the Empress's every words. I heard that our Empress would like to learn Archery."**

**"********Huh? You take so long to go and get one at Henesys?"**

**"********No. Instead of stealing one from the Henesys, it would take me much more time. Why don't I "borrow" from the one beside me then?" Giving out a laugh, he take out a Bow with green background, Yellow lined and golden crafted tattoo on it.**

**"********What?! You stole Mercedes' precious bow?! Let her know then she will rip you apart!"**

**"********Calm down, my dear. Your love won't be such a fool, stealing without planning. I did not take her favorite bow . And also, please don't uses the word 'Steal'; I've just 'Borrow' for a while only."**

**"********But it still…"**

**"********It's okay, dear. Everything is under my control. I promise you I'll give it back to her once we finish using, okay?"**

**"********Add on apologies."**

**"********Aria, haven't you've seen a stealer apologies to the owner once he stole things?" Phantom raised one of his eye brown, showing that he doesn't willing to apologies since he's the Thief King.**

**"********As an Empress, I don't allow myself to have a man that doesn't apologies to the others." The Empress turning her back on Thief, crossing her arms.**

**"********Aria…"**

**"********It would not okay until you add on apologies." Continue turning her back to him.**

**"********Aria, do you really need your love ones to do this, such an embarrass thing?"  
No respond on Aria, who continue to ignore him.**

**"… ********Okay, Okay, I'll apologies to her. Stop ignoring me okay dear?" Hugging a princess from the back, trying to get her attention.**

**"********Promise?" Looking back to make sure he do it.**

**"********Promise. Let this bow brighten our day okay?"Smiling at the one's he's dating.**

**"********As you wish."**

**~Evening~**

**Phantom came back to his room by the Lumiere landing at the side of his window, trying to enter the room without getting noticed by others. After cast out the spell of his door, he was shocked to see there a mess along the corridor and every room we're like having a robbery. By checking out every room, he was glad that his room door was locked. He wouldn't wanted his room to be like Luminous' (The Worst Room) having Spell and Magic books spread all over the floor , some were tear apart . Files, medicine, research were at every corner. Even his precious wand had been on the floor, some were cracked a little, and Phantom knows that Luminous will be fainted.**

"**I think this is out of my expect…" Phantom knows that he not only angered one comrade, but four! **

"**I'm in big trouble now I guess…"**

"**YES! BUT MORE AND MORE TROUBLE!"**

**Swallowing saliva, he turns to his back and found his fellow comrades standing together. Front of them is the one that he needed to apologies – Mercedes.**

**Evan and Aran dash through Mercedes and caught Phantom to the ground, each taking one hand, Luminous take both of his leg. As for Mercedes, she sits at Phantom's chest, readying to interrogate him.**

"**WHERE IS MY BOW?! WHEN DID YOU TAKE IT?! WHY DID YOU TAKE IT?! WHY DID YOU LOCK YOUR ROOM'S DOOR!?"**

"**C-Calm down, your highness …" Phantom sweating as he knows he'll be tear into thousands of pieces.**

"**I've j-just "borrow your bow for a while… Look! T-There is your bow! Now, please release me plea-"**

**Without letting him to continue and beg for mercy, Mercedes BURST out her anger on Phantom, scaring other 3 – Luminous , Aran, and Evan lean back , doesn't wanted to involve in this volcano accident.**

"**MISTER PHANTOM, YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE! I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU INTO THOUSANDS AND BILLIONS OF PIECES!"**

"**WAIT! WAIT! I'M SORRY, SORRY! I BEG FOR MERCY! PLEASE! NO, NO!"**

**Leaning to the wall, Phantom got no way to run anymore. (Poor Phantom)**

"**PHANTOM!"**

"**My, she's going to blow! Everyone find cover!" Evan called out, everyone finding their cover, leaving their dear brother facing the giant bursting volcano, alone. **

"**ARRRGGGHHH!"**

**T****B****C**

* * *

Haha, just a fanfic that I wrote last year. Hope you guys enjoy it. . :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Here goes chapter 2! :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 **_

"**Aww yeah, my precious room!" Aran glad that nothing changed in his room. They made Phantom clean up all their rooms for causing this mess.**

"**Anyway, where's Mercedes?" Evan just ind some one is missing.**

"**She must be cleaning her bow somewhere around. Always thought that my hand is filthy. What a Queen." Phantom Sign and heard a "Grruuuu~" from Mir's stomach.**

**Everyone laughs. "Well, who wanted to join me to find food in the forest?" Aran asked. Everyone got no objection and agree with him. **

"**Well, let's get ready." Evan says as he packing stuff, readying for the hunting.**

**~Somewhere is the forest~**

"**Stupid Phantom, taking my bow going out to do dirty job. Glad that he didn't take my precious ones." The queen sitting at the side of the lake in the forest not to let others saw her. Carefully wiping her Bow with a clean cloth, making sure that it's clean.**

**~Back to the group~**

"**Where and what shall we hunt then?" Evan and the boys walking along the path, planning where to hunt for their lunch.**

"**What about the Mutant Orange Mushroom?" Aran Suggest.**

"**Please, no one would like to eat that kind of meat." Evan it's like 'No' to Mutant Meat as he already accidentally "bite" but not "eat" a Mutant Orange mushroom.**

"**A Lyka?" Aran suggested. Lyka is a Giant red bull with white mane golden ring on both horn and one hanging on the nose. Golden tattoo appear on both of its horn. **

"**Hmm… Not bad, but it would takes us forever to go there. Wouldn't you think? Lyka it's at the Time Lane: Road to Oblivion 5 please. We're at the forest, not there." Sometimes Evan doubt does Aran think before he says anything.**

"**Didn't you forget that there're someone have a giant ship flying around the sky?" Everyone turn their focus on Phantom.**

"**Hey, hey, don't plan any stupid thing on my ship please." Phantom protest.**

"**Fine, fine. Just think of something easy to hu-"**

**A scream pierce through their ears.**

"**HEELLLPPP! HELP ME!"**

"**It sounds like…" Aran started to get worried.**

"**MERCERDES!" 4 boys started to recognize that sound.**

**Just in front of them appeared a girl taking a bow running towards them and a Giant red Bull – Lyka catching up.**

"**Aran, Mercedes, Evan and Luminous ran away left Phantom. When the Lyka knock over it, Phantom disappeared and left a few tarot cards flying around. Lyka stopped and gets its attention to Phantom who standing at the top branches of the tree. Quickly, Luminous use his one of his skill – "Lightning Reflect!"**

**A few Chain Of lightning flash down upon Lyka.**

**Followed by Mercedes who stop fearing, "Legendary Spear!" Having two glowing wing expand at the side of the Bow, shooting an arrow to the sky and raining down a thousands of arrow. Before the arrow reach the ground, "Fire Breath" Evan's dragon – Mir, blast out the fire, when the arrow became the fire arrow when it touched the fire. **

**With the high speed, Phantom dash through Lyka from the tree used one of his skillfulness skill – "Coat of Arm…"**

**Surrounding were became dark, a huge glowing tarot card appear at the Lyka, and a few dash, the card separated. Lyka gives out a huge groan as receiving several serious damage. The final move has been done by Aran, "Final Blow!" Using his weapon – Polearm, jumped highly above the Lyka and hit it with full force on the head. "URRGGHH" Lyka give out his last breath and collapsed. **

"**Finally…" Mercedes give out a sigh.**

"**Well, well. Look who we had here." Phantoms say and look back when Mercedes glare at him.**

"**Hmp!" Ignoring Phantom's teasing she went to Evan and asked "How are we supposed to take this thing back?"**

"**Or should I ask: How does this thing comes to here?!"**

"**I don't know, it suddenly came out and chase after me." Mercedes tells them the truth.**

"**Come down Phantom! We're going to have think about how to take this thing back and how this thing came!" Aran shout to the Thief who taking a nap on the tree branch.**

"**Go on without me, I'm taking a nap. Wake me when you're done." Phantom says as he takes off his cap and place to his face, blocking the sun light preventing him to sleep. **

"**Look at him! Lack of team work!" Things just go more and more badly between Mercedes and Phantom.**

"**Calm down, he wasn't don't wanted to help, he just doesn't want to join this discussion only, come here Luminous." Looking at Luminous who is waiting for them to start the discussion at the side of the tree.**

"**I better take a nap before I don't have any time to sleep." Knowing himself will be busy to go around with his Lumiere and take caring his little princess at night, he always take a nap at evening preventing himself became sleepy at night to destroy his night schedules. When he lower himself, something shines his eyes not far away. He jump down and take a look and found it's a necklace, craved something at the back, writing: **_**Phantom's birthday 10/10/2002 **_**.**

"_**What?..."**_

"**Phantom! Come and help us! We're going back now!" Aran call out reminding him to help.**

"**I'm coming!**_** Who will remember my birthday?**_**"**

**~During lunch~**

"**Man! This is good! I can't take it anymore~! Luminous, your cooking is good!" Aran says with his dirty mouth and huge, expanded tummy with a hand rubbing it.**

"**Thank. Glad that the kitchen got the material I needed for this dish." Luminous laugh as he do not know what to cook if there's not enough material for him to cook.**

**Placing the knife and the fork at the side of his plate, "I'm full. Luminous, I won't be back for dinner as I'm going out and be back when the sun rises. Everyone, thanks for the lunch." Phantom walks away back to his room to think about the necklace he just taken.**

"**Phantom, where are you going?" Evan worry for Phantom as he saw his comrades facial expression changed.**

"**Probably going to "borrow" other people's thing without asking." Phantom glare at the archer.**

"**Mercedes, that's not too good." Evan looking at her, too.**

**Phantom locked himself in the room and started thinking back to back, wanted to know whose necklace will be.**

***Knock* *Knock***

"**Who is it?"**

"**Phantom, two guards from Ereve wanted to give you this message."**

"_**Ereve?" **_

**Opening the door and saw two wounded guard taking a letter to him.**

"**It's for you." One of the guards handed the letter to him.**

**As Phantom started to read, while reading he widened his eyes and look terrified. Throwing the letter aside he quickly dash through the window and get on his Lumiere and left.**

"**Phantom!" Evan was worry about his comrade. In his life, no people will be so special to him except Phantom. Phantom's action makes Evan wanted to know him more and more, that's why Evan know him well and worry about him.**

* * *

**:3**


	3. Chapter 3

_***Sigh* This is going to be embarrassing. (O_O ) This Chapter talks about how's Evan when he first come to Ereve to join in the Heroes. :I**_

* * *

_**Nineheart brought a kid - Evan, the successor of a dead Hero – Freud, a Dragon Master. Evan with his dragon Mir walks along and looks around.**_

"_**Now, today you'll be training with the other four heroes."**_

"_**Hero? Aren't I joining the Knights of Cygnus?"**_

"_**No, kid. Freud chooses you as his successor and we miss one hero – you'll be filling in."**_

"_**Oh, okay then." Evan walks with his pet dragon following at his back.**_

"_**See there? That girl with pointed ears. She's Mercedes. She's the Queen of the Elves, ruling one of the city call Elluel. She's the archer Hero."**_

_**Looking at the girl age around 15, taking a bow and talking with Empress Aria. **_

"_**Okay." **_

_**They walk to them and Nineheart asked Empress Aria. "Your Highness, I would like to know the other 3 Hero's location." **_

"_**Oh, before that who is this boy?" Both Mercedes and Empress Aria looking at Evan. **_

"_**I'm Evan. Freud's successor, and this is my dragon – Mir." Mir's head nodded it's like telling them "Hi.". **_

"_**Oh, hi Evan. I'm Empress Aria and this is Mercedes. I'm the Empress of the Cygnus Knights. Nice to meet you." **_

"_**Nice to meet you too!" Evan very happy that there is someone welcoming him.**_

"_**I think they're at the Training Centre. Since now it's the training time."**_

"_**What about Sir Phantom?"**_

"_**Phantom? I didn't exactly know where he is but he'll be around here." **_

"_**Thank you your highness."**_

"_**You're welcome." Empress Aria smiled.**_

_**~At the Training Centre~**_

_**Evan saw there's separated sections like Aiming section, Strength Section, Defense Section, Speed Section, Battle Station and Physical Training section. He saw 2 guys at the Battle Section there training. 'Seems like fighting more than training.' Evan though.**_

_**There's a man holding a one-direction-axe, wearing a fur cape and a wolf beside him, he must the Warrior. In front of him is a guy with a wand at his hand and his eyes are different color, the left is Blue but the right is Red. He must be a Magician.**_

'_**Wow…They are so unique.' Nineheart stop at the side, letting both of them starts their training. Quickly, the warrior dash toward the magician with a fast speed but before the attack, the magician had jump over and he attacks. "Morning Star!" A few meteors shoot down from above and with defense "High Defense! Hero's Will!" the warrior focus and dodge all the meteors.**_

"_**Enough Boys! Come here!"Nineheart shout out, catching both of their attention. **_

"_**I introduce to you; this is Evan, Freud's successor." "Hi, I'm Aran. This is Werewolf." The warrior introduces himself. Next to him stood the magician "I'm Luminous." "Hi I'm Evan. This is my dragon, Mir." **_

"_**Well, anyone sees Phantom?"Nineheart wanted to locate that guy.**_

"_**No, maybe he's sleeping? Yesterday they had given him a mission, he came back around midnight." Aran says.**_

"_**Oh, then okay. Thanks and do continue your work then."**_

"_**Welcome."**_

_**~At the Dorm~**_

"_**Well, this place would be the place where you live with them from now on." They walk through the guards and enter the building, walking pass the dine room, kitchen and up the stairs, they pass through many rooms with names. Last they stop at one room, name: Phantom.**_

_**Nineheart knocked the door and found the door didn't lock, they go in and see a guy sleeping at his own bed. They go toward and Nineheart pushed the guy, and he wakes up. Rubbing his tire eyes, and found Nineheart and a boy sitting at the side of the bed.**_

"_**What is it? Nineheart?" That guy asked with a yawn.**_

"_**Well, you should know what time is it now."**_

_**Look at the clock and saw it's at morning 11.30Am.**_

"_**So?" "So, you should wake up and started your training now." "Please, spare me. I just came back!" "What time you came back?" "6 in the morning…"**_

"_**Where have you been?" "Mihile just pass me a job to go to Orbyss to see if anything happen at there. Aww just let me sleep." Lying back to his own bed. "Before that, please get up for a while and know this boy please. You had a job." "I do have a job, I'm a thief please." "Come on Phantom." But he already falls asleep. Suddenly a sound came at the back, "You'll won't wake him by word, and you need to wake him by force, Nineheart. **_

"_**Oh, Mercedes..." Nineheart knows that this will be no good to Phantom.**_

"_**Stand aside please." When Nineheart and Evan get up and stand aside, a hard kick on his back causing Phantom to drop down from his bed to the floor with a groan.**_

"_**Aww Nineheart… Wouldn't you just let me sleep?" "Its afternoon and you shall know what to do now." "Mercedes? No wonder so pain, it must be someone but not Nineheart!" Phantom glare at Mercedes. In the whole team, only Phantom who dare to argue with the Queen.**_

"_**Calm down guys, Introduce to you, Phantom. This is Evan, Freud's successor. Evan, this is Phantom, he's a Thief Hero." **_

_**Evan and Phantom look at each other and Nineheart started to talk to Phantom. "Your job is to take care him, if he don't know anything then you'll guide him .Evan if you don't know anything you should find him." "What?! You think I'm what? Baby sitter? Even I'm new no one take care of me!" Phantom look at Nineheart. "Listen, if anything happens to Evan, You'll take the responsibility." "What?!"Phantom disbelief what Nineheart had says as Nineheart and Mercedes walk away. Before out of the room, Mercedes turns back a stick out the tongue to Phantom. *Blek!* the room left Phantom and Evan.**_

"_**Fine, fine. Kid, Go out for awhile I need to change my clothes." "Okay." Minutes later, Phantom comes out with formal suits. "Let's go."**_

_**~At the Training Centre~**_

"_**Hey guys!" Phantom called out. "Hey Phantom, come! Have a match!" "No thanks Aran. From now on I'll guide this little kid until he can go through everything on his own." "Oo… looks like we have a baby sitter." Aran teased. "Stop calling me that Aran, take care your wife!" Snapped Phantom. **_

* * *

Alright, I admit, I'm suck at English. (=_=" )


End file.
